


star of the show

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Chapter 6 Trial (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Despair, Ficlet, Gen, Killing Game is a TV Show (Dangan Ronpa), Mastermind Momota Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: Any showman worth his salt knows when—and how—to create a dramatic reveal.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	star of the show

He'd been waiting for that moment all game. The deafening quiet—the terrified look on Shuuichi's face—everyone else waiting for his deduction with baited breath—

"No. It can't be him, I—it's impossible," Shuuichi whispered, as if lying to himself would protect him from the truth. 

Kaito knew he was only supposed to reveal himself once accused, but he just couldn't help it—with that line, Shuuichi had created a golden opportunity for his entrance. As he slammed the button by his side, smoke pooled up from the ground of the trial room, masking the tech that raised him upwards. "C'mon, Shuuichi, didn't you listen to me at all?" he called out, taking his place at the podium. Spotlights shone down on him harshly. He took one last deep breath and grinned.

Showtime.

"The impossible is possible! All you gotta do—" he swung an arm out to clear the smoke, his jacket flourishing dramatically—"is make it so!"

Shuuichi's expression was overcome with despair in mere seconds. The others were too shocked and confused to get it immediately; too busy processing the fact that he was alive to understand. Sweat dripped down Kaito's temple—from the heat of the lights, or the excitement of his show's finale, he wasn't sure. Either way, his mania grew. Voice booming, he announced, "I knew you would get it, sidekick!" in his classic, encouraging tone, with a thumbs up to match.

Shuuichi dropped to his knees. Maki spun to look at him, then back to Kaito, the realization hitting her as her wide eyes welled up with tears. Himiko and Tsumugi trembled. As for Kiibo, well… a puppet's reaction didn't matter much, now, did it?

Kaito hoped the people watching at home were enjoying themselves even half as much as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as an example piece for my application to the mastermind zine- and i was accepted!!! i look forward to writing for it, and i hope you'll support the zine if you're interested!
> 
> (the example had to be 300 words or less and i just got 299,, whew 😳)


End file.
